Aaron Hotchner's Not So Serious Side
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: A collection of one-shots, similar to the ones on 'Spencer Reid's love life' and 'Derek Morgan's infamous Hook-ups', may feature Emily Prentiss and JJ, and maybe some other people, ratings range from K to M. Latest one shot: Jams, Hotch/Prentiss. Rated T.


**Jams – Hotch / Prentiss One-Shot**

**Part of the 'Aaron Hotchner's not-so-serious side' one-shot series. **

**I hope you like it!  
**

**I got this prompt from 'PrincessHotch'**

**Here it is: Hotch has to get Emily out of a jam. **

**This is my interpretation of it :]**

**I hope you like it, please review!**

"I am extremely disappointed." BAU Unit chief Erin Strauss said in her normal condescending tone as she scolded fellow FBI agent Emily Prentiss after a case. "Agent Reid was your _partner _you were _not _supposed to leave him. He trusted you to be there for him in a time of need and you were supposed to trust him." Strauss continued.

"Reid is fine, nothing happened.." Emily explained.

"I don't care if _nothing happened_, it is easy for something _to _happen. That's why we have FBI agents go places _together _with a _partner _Emily Prentiss. Do I make myself clear?" Strauss asked her, Emily nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Emily said, Strauss looked at her.

"I could fire you right now if I wanted to, do you know that?" Strauss asked, Emily nodded once again.

"I am completely aware of that." Emily told her as she held her hands together, sitting with her back straight in the chair.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't take your badge and gun away right now?" she asked her, Emily opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Because I told her to." Hotch said as he walked into the room, Strauss raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him, so did Emily. Strauss had asked of him to come up as soon as he could and that just so happened to be in the middle of that question, which Emily knew it wasn't by accident.

"Are you telling me that _you _told her to leave her partners side when they were looking in a shed where an unsub could have been?" Strauss asked, showing superiority in her voice.

"Actually, he was no longer an unsub at that time. His name was Daniel Anderson." Hotch told her, Strauss raised her eyebrows.

"Why did you tell her it was okay?" she asked, not in the mood for him talking to her like that.

"Because at the time I thought it was, I was focusing on getting Daniel Anderson into custody. Reid was checking out another area of the shed and I told her to look at the other part. And it was a good thing we did, he was trying to escape through the window." Hotch told her.

"So you are saying it's _okay _for Prentiss and other FBI agents to leave their partners side whenever they please?" She asked.

"No. I am saying it's okay for her and any other FBI agent to leave their partners side when they are close enough to be able to help them if they need help and when the the profile of the killer says he will run. That's when I say it's okay to leave their partners side only for a moment." Hotch told her, Strauss looked at Hotch. She's been trying to bury him forever, but then her feelings changed once he lost Haley. She let out a sigh and put her glasses on.

"Do not let it happen again." she said before looking down at the paper on her desk, Emily looked up at Hotch as he looked at her before walking away. Emily got up and followed him out the door.

"Hotch..." she said, Hotch didn't say anything as he walked down the hall and over to his office, Emily glanced down at the now-empty bull pen considering it was now 8. "Hotch..." she said as they got to his office, Hotch turned around immediately once they were both in his office.

"I am extremely disappointed in you." he told her.

"Isn't everyone?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I told you not to leave Reid's side, and simply because of this." he said as he walked over to his desk, Emily looked at him.

"What did you expect me to do? I heard him shuffling, I knew that if I waited he would have probably been gone, then we wouldn't be here right now." she told him. "We would still be in Ohio..." she said as she walked over to his desk and leaned against it. "And I wouldn't be able to sleep with you tonight..." she said as she moved her hand from his knee up his thigh. Hotch's eyes widened as he pushed his legs under his desk.

"Prentiss, this is **not **the time and place for this." he said as he looked at the file that was open on his desk, Emily smirked as she stood up and walked behind him. She slid her hands over his shoulder. "Emily.." Hotch warned, Emily laughed.

"Relax, Aaron." she whispered in his ear as she started to massage his shoulders, feeling Hotch relax immediately. "You are so tense baby..." she said as she dug her thumbs in, just like he liked it. "You need to loosen up.." she whispered in her ear, Hotch closed his eyes, he was in heaven. Then his eyes opened.

"Emily..." he said, in more of a relaxed tone then he wanted to sound.

"Mmm, yeah?" she asked as she continued to massage his shoulders, Hotch closed his eyes again, then opened them.

"No, Emily, stop. I have to get my work done." he said, Emily put her hands up in defense.

"You can do work while I massage your shoulders, can't you baby? It's not _my _fault you have to close your eyes and moan like I like you to.." she said.

"You are not off the hook for what happened." he warned her. "We need to talk about it."

"You're so sexy when you're being serious..." she whispered while leaning down and running her hand down his chest.

"Emily..." he said.

"Shh..." Emily whispered before unbuttoning the first button to his shirt as she left a few soft kisses on his neck, Hotch let out a sigh. Emily turned his chair around and kissed his lips before he got any time to protest. Hotch didn't fight back, after the long day he had he wanted to kiss her, hold her and make love to her. Hotch slid his hand down to the small of her back as she opened her mouth and put her knee on the chair between his legs, pushing her body against his.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this for..." Hotch whispered into her mouth, he then felt Emily smirk into his mouth as she deepened the kiss and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

"I know the feeling..." Emily whispered as she parted their lips to look in his eyes, but only to have them reconnect again. Hotch then unbuttoned the top couple buttons on her shirt, Emily smiled when their lips parted once again, she closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips again somewhere, she didn't care where. She let out a gasp when she felt his lips on her neck, move down towards her cleavage. Then she felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket, she pulled away slightly and Hotch looked at her. "That's me." she said as she pulled it out and pressed the 'talk' button as she put the phone to her ear, Hotch raised his eyebrows, making an 'are you serious right now' face. "Hello?"

"Hey Em.. Penelope and I were wondering if you were still going to meet up with us for a drink? That is if you're still not in a meeting with Strauss..." JJ said, even though she got the idea she wasn't, otherwise she wouldn't have answered the phone.

"Oh, yeah Jayje. I'll be there in a few. I'm leaving now." Emily said.

"Great, we'll see you in a bit." JJ said before hanging up, Emily stood up and buttoned her shirt back up, then she leaned down to kiss his lips roughly before pulling back.

"We'll finish this later..." Emily said as she winked at him and walked out of the office. Hotch sighed and looked down in his lap.

"Crap."


End file.
